bladesandbeastsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Dragon
( ) |env=Coastal Seas and Estuaries |org=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, and Young Adult: Solitary or Clutch (2–5); Adult, Mature Adult, Old, Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, or Great Wyrm: Solitary, Pair, or Family (1–2 and 2–5 Offspring) | cr1=Challenge Rating:3 | cr2=Challenge Rating:4 | cr3=Challenge Rating:5 | cr4=Challenge Rating:7 | cr5=Challenge Rating:9 | cr6=Challenge Rating:11 | cr7=Challenge Rating:14 | cr8=Challenge Rating:16 | cr9=Challenge Rating:18 | cr10=Challenge Rating:19 | cr11=Challenge Rating:20 | cr12=Challenge Rating:22 |treas=Wyrmling, Very Young, Young, Juvenile, Young Adult: Standard; Adult, Mature Adult, Old: Double Standard; Very Old, Ancient, Wyrm, Great Wyrm: Triple Standard |align= |adv1=5–6 |adv2=8–9 |adv3=11–12 |adv4=14–15 |adv5=17–18 |adv6=20–21 |adv7=23–24 |adv8=26–27 |adv9=29–30 |adv10=32–33 |adv11=35–36 |adv12=38+ |la=Wyrmling +3; Very Young +3; Young +3; Juvenile +4; Others — }} *Can also cast Cleric Spells and those from the Water, Chaos, and Storm domains as Arcane Spells. Yellow Dragons are solitary and secretive dragons who prefer to lay in wait for prey to stumble into carefully prepared traps instead of hunting actively. They are among the most agile and quick of all dragons and use their agility to their advantage in combat. Their scales change little throughout their lives, remaining an irridescent yellow color with a bluish shine in the light along the scales of their underbellies, although their colors do lose some of their vibrancy with age. Yellow Dragons adore water and often spend their free time playing in it. COMBAT Yellow Dragons prefer to ambush their targets, using their surroundings as cover. When fighting in heavily forested swamps and marshes, they try to stay in the water or on the ground; trees and leafy canopies limit their aerial maneuverability. When outmatched, a Yellow dragon attempts to fly out of sight, so as not to leave tracks, and hide in a deep pond or bog. Breath Weapon (Su): A Yellow Dragon has one type of breath weapon, a cone of salt water that contains a highly corrosive sodium compound (acid damage). Water Breathing (Ex): A Yellow Dragon can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. Create/Destroy Water (Sp): A Yellow Dragon of any age can use this ability three times per day. It works like the Create Water spell, except that the Dragon can decide to destroy water instead of creating it, which automatically spoils unattended liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the Dragon’s frightful presence) or be ruined. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Acidify/Purify Water (Sp): Once per day an Adult or older Yellow Dragon can acidify or purify 10 cubic feet of water. Acidified water becomes caustic, and unable to support animal life. The ability effects liquids containing water. Magic items (such as potions) and items in a creature’s possession must succeed on a Will save (DC equal to that of the Dragon’s Frightful Presence) or become corrosive. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Its range is equal to that of the Dragon’s Frightful Presence. Other Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—''Holy/Unholy Storm'' (Adult or Older), Control Water (Old or Older), Wall of Water (Ancient or older); 1/day—''Flashflood'' (Great Wyrm). Skills: Hide, Move Silently, and Swim are considered Class skills for Yellow Dragons. Category:Dragons Category:True Dragons Category:Chromatic Dragons